


错位的齿轮

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Harry Potter Crossover Merlin (TV), M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pergwaine - Freeform, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin In Love, Why Did I Write This?, magic accident, wolfstar, 亞梅 - Freeform, 帕高, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳六年级犬狼x魔法公开的梅林传奇au是群里有人提过的掠夺者crossover梅林传奇我可以保证绝对跟原本提出这脑洞的姐妹想的不一样（骄傲什么啊你副cp帕高（帕西维尔x高文）& 亚梅一点点提及哈想不到吧我夹带私货竟然是带帕高玩(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)不觉得西里斯跟高文一定会成为快乐小伙伴吗（？⚠️大写加粗的OOC警告，老实说我也不知道我在写什么鬼，斟酌看吧🌚所有不符合史实的都是我的锅请不要纠结于理论上古英语跟现代英语是不相通的😂
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	错位的齿轮

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**
> 
> 六年级犬狼x魔法公开的梅林传奇au
> 
> 是群里有人提过的掠夺者crossover梅林传奇
> 
> 我可以保证绝对跟原本提出这脑洞的姐妹想的不一样（骄傲什么啊你
> 
> 副cp帕高（帕西维尔x高文）& 亚梅一点点提及
> 
> 哈想不到吧我夹带私货竟然是带帕高玩(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)
> 
> 不觉得西里斯跟高文一定会成为快乐小伙伴吗（？
> 
> **⚠️大写加粗的OOC警告，老实说我也不知道我在写什么鬼，斟酌看吧🌚**
> 
> **所有不符合史实的都是我的锅**
> 
> 请不要纠结于理论上古英语跟现代英语是不相通的😂

1、  
当莱姆斯一打开宿舍门，看到的就是眼前这副情况：拿着粉笔的詹姆跟西里斯、捧着厚重摊开书本的彼得、还有⋯⋯还有地板上正被莱姆斯踩在脚下的一个巨大的魔法阵？？

莱姆斯：你们又在搞什么飞机？？？？

西里斯&詹姆&彼得：呃

四人八目互瞪。然后彼得突然惊恐指着莱姆斯脚下，莱姆斯往下看，脚底下的魔法阵一部分被他的鞋子抹掉，正发出红光，然后往上要把他吞噬，西里斯大叫他的名字朝他扑过来。

一阵刺眼红光，再次睁开眼睛的时候莱姆斯跟西里斯已经消失了。

詹姆：

彼得：

詹姆：

彼得：

詹姆&彼得：草

2、  
当西里斯醒来的时候，莱姆斯正一脸怒容的瞪着他，四周只有树木、树木、树木、树木、跟草。

莱姆斯：你们又在宿舍干了什么？魔法阵把我们传送到哪？

西里斯：呃

西里斯：其实不是传送到哪里，而是什么时———

西里斯的话被一旁的某人打断了。

3、  
这次西侧森林轮到高文跟帕西去巡逻，原本都一切正常，还在途中遇到了贸易的商队意外被请了一顿好吃的（帕西：明明就是你一直看着人家的炖肉流口水人家才不得不的。）直到他们看到远方倒在地上的两个人。

高文：那边是不是有两个人倒在地上？

高文跟帕西对视了一眼后踢了一下马肚子让坐骑们加快脚步前进。

当两人赶到西里斯与莱姆斯身旁时，他们已经醒来。

帕西：你们还好吗？需要帮忙吗？

西里斯跟莱姆斯很有默契刷一声的转头。

4、  
两个骑士、两匹马、两个巫师互相瞪着对方的奇装异服。

情况一度十分尴尬。

莱姆斯于是理解了西里斯刚刚没说完的话说什么。

他们不是传送到了某个地方。他们是穿越到了某个时代。

他突然很想暴打自家男友。

5、  
你冷静点莱姆斯，暴打西里斯一顿没有办法解决问题的。

6、  
莱姆斯深呼吸了一口气，努力控制自己的怒火。

莱姆斯：抱歉两位骑士，请问我们现在在哪里？

至少西里斯还知道自己最好在莱姆斯试图解决问题的时候闭嘴。而高文跟帕西这时已经察觉到眼前的两个人不一般但似乎没有恶意，纷纷下马靠近。

高文：卡美洛特西侧的森林。

帕西：你们受伤了吗？是有人把你们丢在这里的吗？

莱姆斯：卡美洛特⋯⋯

莱姆斯喃喃自语，西里斯凑过来问他对他们在哪个时代有没有概念。卡美洛特这个名字很熟悉，太熟悉了，就像是⋯

就像是每个英国麻瓜孩子听着长大的传奇故事。

莱姆斯沉默了好一阵子才有办法开口，

莱姆斯：是亚瑟王的卡美洛特吗？

7、  
你想的没错莱姆斯，你们穿越到了公元五世纪末、亚瑟王传说时代呢！

8、  
西里斯：亚瑟王？感觉好像有点耳熟？

莱姆斯：亚瑟王是麻瓜世界的传说，巫师世界里的梅林是他的魔法师。

西里斯：

西里斯：等等？！那个梅林吗？！！！梅林的蕾丝裤袜、梅林的三角内裤的那个梅林？？？！！！

9、  
经过跟两位骑士的一番解释后，高文跟帕西同意带他们去见宫廷法师梅林寻求帮助。

问题是要怎么过去。

四个大男人，两匹马。这就有点尴尬。

10、  
本来帕西提议让他俩分别坐在两个骑士后面，但是被西里斯皱着眉头打断了。

西里斯：我不想让我男友跟别人骑在一匹马上。让我跟莱姆斯骑一匹吧，我会骑马。

莱姆斯脸红着给了西里斯一个肘击，

莱姆斯：等等西里斯你会骑马？？？

高文：真巧，我也不想让我男友载我以外的人。

西里斯&高文：相视而笑，达成共识.jpg

11、  
当回到城堡后，帕西去跟亚瑟汇报，高文带着西里斯跟莱姆斯去找梅林。

高文推开宫廷医师工作室的门，在里面的正好就是梅林在整理草药。

高文：梅林！

梅林：喔嗨高文，你们巡逻完啦！找盖亚斯的话他去下城了晚点才会回来。

高文：你怎么又穿回这身衣服了，亚瑟等等看到又要生气说他明明就给你订制了衣服。

梅林翻了个白眼，这时他才注意到高文身后的两个人。

梅林：这两位是⋯⋯？

高文：啊！这是西里斯跟莱姆斯，我们在巡逻的时候遇到的，他们遇到了点魔法上的麻烦。

梅林：这样啊，那高文你先去找在汇报的帕西吧，我来处理他们的问题。

12、  
等高文一从房间出去，一把匕首飞过房间抵着莱姆斯的脖子，梅林的眼睛闪着金光，西里斯抽出魔杖一个闪身挡在莱姆斯前面。

梅林：你是魔法生物，我感觉到的，你们来卡美洛特的目的是什么？

莱姆斯拉了拉西里斯的衣角要他放下魔杖。

莱姆斯：我确实不是人类，我是狼人。

莱姆斯：但是我们没有恶意，只是想寻求帮助。

梅林这才注意到除了魔法生物的气息以外，两人身上都有魔法的味道。在斗篷底下的服装是梅林没见过的材质。两人的存在散发着一种违和，但是不含有恶意。

梅林这才收回匕首，让两人解释来龙去脉。

13、  
梅林：我真是不敢相信⋯

梅林手上快速的翻着一本书，在听完两个人的故事之后着手调查。

梅林：时间魔法很少见，而且是从这么久远的未来穿梭来的⋯

梅林：我需要点时间调———

梅林被从远处传来的叫声打断了。

**亚瑟：Merlin!**

西里斯&莱姆斯：⋯⋯？

梅林：那是亚瑟，他八成又找不到东西放———

**亚瑟：MerLiN!!!!**

梅林阖上了手上的书。

梅林：我最好赶快过去，你们可以先去下城———

**亚瑟：MERLINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!**

梅林咻一声的跑出门，去服侍那个大声呼喊他的国王。

西里斯&莱姆斯：这好像跟传说有点差别⋯⋯？

14、  
自称桂妮的女仆在工作室找到了两人，并给他们带来了合适的衣服，还给了他们些钱说亚瑟让他们去外面晃晃。

15、  
恭敬不如从命，反正闲着也是闲着，西里斯跟莱姆斯两个人问了楼梯间的守卫方向后，手牵着手出去了。

听刚刚高文跟帕西在路上说的，魔法在阿尔比大陆已经公开了好一阵子，虽然偶尔会有纷争混乱，但比起禁止魔法的那段时期要好的许多。

下城里各式各样的摊位卖著有趣的商品，广场上有街头艺人演奏音乐，还有巫师指挥火焰跳舞，来来去去的人群里有带着孩子的母亲、帮忙跑腿的仆人、还有牵着手的情侣，而西里斯与莱姆斯不是唯一一对相同性别的情侣。

就像亚瑟王组成圆桌武士主张的，平等。

16、  
走着走着，两人被一旁占卜摊位的女巫叫住，

女巫：请留步，两位年轻人。

女巫：我在你们身上看见了不一样的引线。

莱姆斯&西里斯：？？

女巫：不用担心。三面女神自有安排，错位齿轮会被修正。时间之轮转动不停，黎明之时回归起点。

西里斯：⋯⋯⋯⋯你的意思是黎明之时我们就会回到我们的时代吗？

女巫没有回答，而是伸出满是皱纹的手把莱姆斯拉近，另一手按上他的额头，

女巫：被狼毒诅咒的孩子啊，你的善良牺牲奉献祂们看见了，诸神在上保佑你。

女巫语毕，一条项链凭空落在莱姆斯的胸口。莱姆斯拿起坠饰端详，接着抬头的时候那名女巫已经消失的无影无踪。

17、  
西里斯：Moony你没事吧？！

西里斯紧张的查看莱姆斯刚刚被女巫手指按过的额头，还有莱姆斯胸前的坠饰。

莱姆斯：我没事，我感觉她没有恶意。

西里斯：那这个项链⋯？

莱姆斯：就戴着吧，也许真是诸神送我的礼物。

莱姆斯开玩笑的说。

但是他感受得到。当项链一落在他胸前，他体内的狼立刻就安稳了许多。

诸神的保佑，也许是真的。

他们走离刚刚的占卜摊位一段距离后莱姆斯回头，看见刚刚的那名女巫。帽兜遮住了她大部分的脸庞，但是露出的部分是一个令人安心而温暖的微笑。女巫点头示意，转身消失在人群之中。

18、  
回到城堡里后他们转述了与女巫的对话，这时盖亚斯已经回到了工作室。

盖亚斯：那就没什么好担心的了，应该明天黎明你们两个就会被时间自动修正回自己的时代了。

西里斯：那这个奇怪女巫给莱米的项链？

盖亚斯：上面刻的是太过古老的文字，我无法解读。但是应该是不会伤害他的，梅林跟我都感觉不到有黑魔法的痕迹，上面的魔法是带着善意的。

莱姆斯：嗯，pads你别操心了。

莱姆斯伸手握住西里斯的手。

19、  
然后亚瑟邀请了他们跟圆桌武士一起共进晚餐。

所有骑士跟着国王一起坐在同一张长桌上吃饭，平起平坐，没有其他王朝时期的上下分明的阶级，就是一群一起出生入死的兄弟。

在听说西里斯跟莱姆斯的身分之后，众人起哄要他们表演一些魔法。

西里斯把魔杖交给莱姆斯，然后变成黑色大狗跳上餐桌。莱姆斯挥动魔杖无声召唤出自己的守护神，离他上一次使用这个魔咒已经过了好一阵子，却没想到出现的不是从前召唤出、他无比憎恨的狼，而是跟西里斯一样、但是是由飘渺迷雾组成的银色大狗。

愣住的不只莱姆斯，还有西里斯，他自然是知道这代表什么意思[1]。

身旁的骑士们不懂这蕴含的意义，只为他们的表演鼓掌喝采。莱姆斯满脸通红，而西里斯直直用狗狗的型态朝他扑过去，疯狂舔他的脸颊，然后变回人形给他一个热吻。

在众人的倒喝采中高文的声音最突出，

高文：这也是表演的一部分吗？帕西我也——然后被帕西塞了满嘴的面包。

西里斯放开莱姆斯的嘴唇，拿起手边随便一支魔杖、也不看到底是谁的魔杖反正用起来一样顺手，召唤了自己的守护神。

杖尖喷出的银雾组成了莱姆斯再熟悉不过的狼。两头守护神找到了对方，相互追逐的绕着这个空间跑，最后慢慢消失淡去。

西里斯脸上的笑容持续了整个晚餐，莱姆斯泛红的耳尖亦是。

20、  
隔天莱姆斯跟西里斯是被叫醒的。莱姆斯清醒过来，发现他们两个回到了宿舍的魔法阵上。正如那位女巫所言。黎明之时回归起点。

詹姆：Pads、Moony你们还好吗？

詹姆：我们本来去找邓不利多，然后邓不利多去联系了梅林。谁知道梅林竟然说只要隔天你们就会回来了，我们本来是不相信的！

彼得：他还说梅林要你们有空可以去探望他，你们不会真的见到了梅林吧？

詹姆：还有Moony你胸前那是什么奇怪的项链？

莱姆斯跟西里斯相视而笑，没有回答。

fin. 

[1]

西里斯的守护神在书中没有被描写到过，普遍的同人设定是阿尼玛格斯跟守护神是一样的，在此也使用了这个设定。

施咒者的守护神在经历重大的精神打击或是感情剧变，例如坠入爱河，守护神型态可能会发生变化，普遍的fancanon是会变成对方的守护神。而一对爱人的守护神可能会有关联（如同物种但不同性别），像是詹姆跟莉莉的守护神分别是雄鹿与雌鹿。反正在分类上狗跟狼算是同物种没有生殖隔离是吧（wink

**Author's Note:**

> 别问我在写什么，我也不知道最后为什么成了这副鬼模样
> 
> 我甚至中间还夹了一点讽刺，我到底在干嘛


End file.
